Season Of Love
by FlirtatiousHeart
Summary: Brittany is sick and Santana feels it's up to her to make her feel better. Brittana/Santittany.


**This is just something I got in my head a few weeks ago when rewatching series 2 of Glee. Of course it's Brittana because who doesn't love them? There's going to be about three chapters to this. It's set in February of Senior year and Brittana got together during the Summer. _Also Santana's thoughts are in Italics_.**

**I don't own Glee because if I did things would be a little different. So without further ado read and please review and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Season Of Love<strong>

Santana Lopez strutted down the halls of McKinley with her trademark smirk playing across her lips. Everyone's eyes were on her and her walk showed that she knew it. All the girls wanted to be her and the guys wanted to be with her. She didn't blame them really, after all she was Santana Lopez, who wouldn't want to have this?

Stopping at her locker and putting in the combination at expert speed, all eyes were still on her as she pulled out a paper bag and put it into her own bag with a small smile. With her supplies securely in her bag ready to take to Brittany's, Santana surveyed her outfit making sure that she looked as good as she had when she had first put it on. The tight red and white striped dress contoured perfectly to her body, showing off all her curves and exposing a generous amount of cleavage and leg. Long white socks and heels made her legs look longer and the candy striper hat that sat on top of her raven hair completed the outfit. From what she could tell, she looked sexier than usual and more than ever she couldn't wait to get to Brittany's. After all this _was _all for her. It was Santana's attempt to make her beautiful girlfriend feel better.

Quickly the Latina shut her locker and headed to the choir room. Feeling the short skirt of the dress riding up and bouncing slightly with each step she sped up, trying to get to her destination as soon as she could. Although she had a wild reputation at McKinley, she didn't enjoy people staring at her. At least not anymore. Since she and Brittany had started dating properly Santana had become a different person. The Santana-before-Brittany was like a completely different life time for her.

One thing that Santana was sure of was that Glee club was going to drag. Last week she'd found out just how boring it could be without Brittany when the blonde had come down with a cold and hadn't been in for the majority of the week. With her still being sick now, Santana just wanted to get back to her bedside and be the doting girlfriend. Today she was determined to make Brittany feel better.

"So hot," Those two drawled out words, laced with want and desire, pulled the dark haired girl from her thoughts. A pimple faced, gawky freshman kid whose eyes were practically popping out of his head was near enough drooling on her. He should be so lucky. If it had of been any other day she probably would have snapped at him and everyone else that was staring at her. After all she was a taken woman and who were they to be drooling over her even if she as the hottest girl in the school. _Well, second hottest_.

Instead she decided to shoot him a look of total disgust as she continued to walk on down the hall. That one look alone was enough to make the boy turn away, looking everywhere but at Santana. She figured that he would probably just stare at her as she was walking away but she really couldn't bring herself to care. At this moment she was too happy to snap at anyone. Thoughts of being with Brittany in an hour or so filled her mind and left her grinning like an idiot. It was so un-Santana like it even scared her. She guessed that's what happened to people when they found their true love.

Quickly removing her goofy smile from her face and replacing it with a typical Santana smirk, she walked into the choir room. Pretty much everyone else was there already except Puck, Lauren, Finn, Mr Schue, and of course, Brittany. Each and every set of eyes were on her once more making her smug smirk return to full force. Breezing past everyone as though there was nothing out of the ordinary she took a seat in the back row next to a perplexed Sam, while the others confused faces watched her in an effort to work out what was going on.

"Oh _my _God," Mercedes was the first to pipe up, the realization that this wasn't some sort of dream seeming to sink into her mind. However she was still staring at the Latina as though she was some kind of extra terrestrial.

Mercedes comment apparently brought everyone out of the shocked states and chatter over Santana's wardrobe choice filled the choir room while she continued to sit smirking at the back as though everything was normal.

"That outfit actually works on her," She heard Kurt say to Tina as he looked past the Asian girl next to him nodding approvingly while taking in the full appearance of the usually snarky girl at the back. Santana had to smile at this, somewhat graciously at first before catching herself and returning to her 'I'm-hot-and-I-know-it' face. _What has that girl done to me? _She thought affectionately, as an honest, content smile threatened to pull on her lips at the simple thought of Brittany.

Ever since they'd been dating Santana had completely changed the way that she acted and treated people, especially the Glee kids. She found herself even liking some of them, Kurt probably being the top of those lucky few. So instead of being incredibly arrogant when someone payed her a compliment like the old Santana would of, she now found herself modestly accepting with a thank you. She knew that Brittany preferred that so that's what she at least tried to act like with the Glee kids. Sometimes though, the old Santana just can't help but come out.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't be nice to Rachel. She had, for Brittany's sake, cut down on her 'Berry insults' but right now as Rachel was staring at her with discomfort and mild disgust, Santana couldn't help the tirade of abuse that threatened to pour out of her mouth. The insult that almost rolled off her tongue at a glaring Rachel Berry was cut off by another voice.

"That is hot," coming from the familiar mouth of Puck who had stopped in the doorway upon seeing the dark haired girl in her candy striper outfit soon earned a slap on the back of the head from his girlfriend who entered behind him. Lauren shook her head at him with that look on her face that basically told him he was a loser and went to take a seat near Artie in the front. Puck of course followed her like an apologetic puppy. It would never get old for Santana seeing Puck so whipped by _this _girl after all the others he had gone through. But the same could be said for her so she refrained from commenting on it. At least most of the time.

"Santana, can I just ask why are you dressed like that?" Tina turned slightly in her chair to look the Latina as she asked the question. Each set of eyes fixed onto Santana's face once again and grew more intense as they waited for her answer.

Santana sighed, rolling her eyes, not really caring what the Glee club were thinking about her right now and somewhat irritated by the thought of having to entertain them with answers but she did anyway because Brittany wouldn't be pleased if she snapped at them. The girl may not be here but she still had power over everything Santana did. _So, so whipped_.

"Britts is sick and I'm heading straight over to hers after Glee club, no time for me to change," She said it simply enough but she didn't feel like she needed to say more. That was the whole truth. Though she couldn't help but feel like they'd all been expecting more from her as the anticipation left their faces to be replaced with further confusion. Even worse, she could feel Rachel's irritatingly judgemental eyes on her again.

As much as Brittany would be disappointed in her for calling Rachel names, at this moment Santana didn't care. Britts would forgive her for that. Plus there was just something about Rachel that agitated her and the way that the smaller girl was looking at her right now wasn't helping matters. Santana was more than ready with all sorts of hobbit, dwarf and leprechaun insults to throw at Rachel.

"But um, why are you dressed like _that_?" That one came from her right. Again, Rachel had been momentarily spared from Santana's vicious words. It was Sam, his eyebrows furrowed beneath his mop of blonde hair.

In all honestly, she quite liked Sam. Sure he had his occasional moments of dorkiness which irritated Santana to no end, and big, trouty Aerosmith lips that kind of freaked her out, but he was a decent enough guy. She at least liked him enough to offer him some sort of answer that would take the confused look off his face. However, she didn't have time to respond as Mr Schuester flew into the room his bag over one shoulder and some files under his arm, his usual overenthusiastic look on his face.

Finn dawdled in behind him his eyes immediately fixing onto Santana causing his body to stop moving and his jaw to drop open in shock. Santana rolled her eyes, the outfit really wasn't that shocking, sure she looked hot but she always did. Anyway, she was certain she'd worn much more revealing outfits in the past. With a small smile she wondered what Brittany's reaction would be like if everyone else in the school couldn't tear their eyes of her. Much sooner than she'd wanted, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Mr Schuester.

He started to speak as soon as he'd set his files down on top on the piano, his loud overenthusiastic voice cutting through everyone's questions and jarring Finn back into reality long enough for him to take a seat in between Sam and Quinn at the back.

There was an awkward glance shared between Quinn and Finn as he sat down in the chair. After a moment he offered a goofy smile to which Quinn's eyes widened and searched for any other place in the room to settle. Santana made a mental note to interrogate the blonde girl about this at a later date.

Inwardly, Santana smirked at Rachel's hurt expression when he didn't acknowledge her. The short girl had been casting longing glances at Finn for weeks now, seemingly unable to get over the fact that they'd broken up. She couldn't understand it really, from what Brittany had told her Rachel had broken up with him. Not that she remembered or cared why, but she would make a point to ask Brittany again some time. Still whatever the case, Rachel's neediness was still more than amusing for Santana, much to Brittany's disappointment. But really, come on, it _is _Rachel Berry. There's only so much Santana can do.

"Alright everyone, today we're going to focus on-" As soon as he turned around his eyes fell on Santana and her unusual attire. For a couple of seconds he seemed speechless, trying to process exactly what he was seeing. "Uh-Santana, why are you dressed like that?"

Already she was tired of explaining her reasons for her outfit. A part of her began to think that maybe she should have just changed into the stupid thing before going to Brittany's and another part regretted wearing it at all. The Latina kept going back to the same thought that had gotten her through this day so far. _It'll all be worth it when Britt sees me_.

"For Brittany," It was amusing watching Mr Schuester's face go from perplexed, to concerned, to comprehension and then finally embarrassment all in less than thirty seconds. Santana almost laughed out loud at his scarlet cheeks and obvious discomfort. Realisation dawned on some of the other Glee members faces. Puck looked like all his Christmases had come at once. Rachel looked utterly shocked. Mercedes looked like she'd just received a massive over share into their sex life. _Really Wheezy? I could do much worse_. Quinn looked unsurprised.

Santana really didn't know what they all thought Brittany and her did in their spare time. Being as it was her and Brittany, she would of thought it was fairly obvious considering they had both once had big reputations. Not to mention that they were in a happy, committed relationship with each other. She just didn't understand why this was so surprising for all of them. The fact that Quinn, celibate captain of the chastity club, was unsurprised by it spoke volumes about the rest of the Glee club.

"But Brittany isn't here," Tearing his eyes away from Quinn long enough to look at the other former Cheerio in the room, Finn blinked hard, delivering his incredibly obvious statement with uncertainty as though he was trying to work out a scientific equation. _And people have the nerve to call Brittany dumb._

Santana rolled her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day but bit back a sarcastic retort, noticing the subtle way that Quinn's lips tightened together in reaction to the eye roll. From that point Santana called it, Fuinn was back on. Instead of calling them out on it she merely shrugged and began to answer. Like she had time to deal with Quinn today. She had her Britt-Britt to get to.

"Yeah, she's still sick, I'm going over there after glee club," Unable to completely fight off the grin that pulled at her lips at the mention of her tall, gorgeous girlfriend, Santana let a small smile remain on her face. Of course they all knew how different Santana had been since being a couple with Brittany but that didn't mean that she wanted them to know exactly how she was feeling all the time, and that included how simple things such as the mention of Brittany's name effected her. Quickly, Santana scowled as best as she could and turned to face Rachel, trying to gain some sort of similarity to the Santana that they were all used to. "And believe me I would rather be there right now than sitting here with Berry staring at me like I just gave all her Streisand memorabilia away to Goodwill," Rachel scoffed at that and turned her body around to face the front, wrapping her arms across her chest as she did. Santana smirked to herself. _Oh she is totally thinking that I'm going to steal her Streisand collection_. Silently, she wished she'd thought about that before saying anything, there was no way she could pull that off now. Bringing her eyes back to Mr Schuester she finished, selecting the words in a way that hinted at him pressing on with the lesson. "I just came to get this weeks assignment,"

Mr Schuester made his way to the board, recovering from his earlier embarrassment, writing on it while the rest of the Glee club started too move their attention to him rather than Santana. Finn had returned to shooting sidelong glances at Quinn. The room was almost silent except for the sounds of Puck and Lauren talking between themselves. Before Mr Schuester had the chance to start speaking again the near silence was broken by Rachel as she turned to shoot a glare at Santana.

"I still don't understand why you need to be dressed like that," Rachel mumbled quietly, afraid that Santana would unleash a stream of abusive insults on her.

Santana couldn't understand why Rachel was so concerned with what she was wearing and she had no intention of spending time working it out. So instead the Latina leaned forward, pulling down slightly on the top half of her candy striper dress, exposing more cleavage as she plastered on the best seductive smile that she could muster when there was no Brittany in the room. Rachel was staring at her with wide eyes and a horrified expression when Santana started to speak, her voice raspier than usual.

"Maybe because I want to make her _feel _better," The look on Rachel's face was priceless and though Santana didn't usually enjoy divulging what her and Brittany got up to this time she thought it was totally worth it.

"Okay, that is one mental image I do _not _need," Oh how Santana loved mentally abusing Wheezy. As much as she clashed with the diva in the past, Mercedes was one of the few people in Glee that Santana did really like and respect. Arching her eyebrow in amusement, the Latina couldn't help but smirk at Mercedes and Kurt who were looking at each other, traumatised by images that were playing in their head.

All the guys, except for Kurt, where wide eyed and practically drooling, like those dogs I the cartoons over a piece of stake. The girls and Kurt seemed to be trying to force the onslaught of mental images out of their heads by focusing on anything else that they could. Mr Schuester was completely flabbergasted at the odd turn his class had taken. Of course, Puck was the first to comment.

"Please carry on," That got him another slap on the back of his head from Lauren, who once again shook her head with disgust. "Ouch,"

Taking Puck's words as his cue to continue on with the lesson, Mr Schuester shook his head and stepped closer to the Glee clubbers, clearing his throat before beginning to speak.

"Uh, okay well, like I was going to say, today we are going to be focusing on love," Still Mr Schuster's face was a deep red colour, his embarrassment at the situation he'd found himself in with the Glee club evident. Now that he had their attention, he gestured to the word 'Valentines' that was written behind him on the board. "As I'm sure you all know Valentines day is this weekend, so I want each of you to sing a song that expresses something about love, whether it be romantic love or family love or just friendship. Now you can perform your song as a solo or a duet but guys I know how much you love a little competition. So in light of our duets competition last year I've decided that the winning performer or performers will win a dinner for two at Breadstix on Valentines Day," At the mention of Breadstix Santana's attention fixed firmly on Mr Schuester, hanging on each and every word he said. If there was a competition where the prize was a free meal for two a Breadstix then Santana would do anything she could to win it for her and Brittany. "Performances need to be done by Friday and each of you will get to vote after for the winner, only this time no voting for yourselves alright?" There was an audible groan accompanied by the rolling of eyes at this. It was going to be a fair fight at least. "Okay, now before we begin does anybody have anything they would like to perform?"

Of course Rachel had a big solo number she wanted to perform in front of the entire club. _Woman In Love _by Barbra Streisand, her eyes unmoving from Finn who fidgeted uncomfortably the entire time. Quinn just sat there, glaring but unable to do anything without exposing her feelings for Finn, while Kurt merely shook his head at Rachel seemingly disappointed with how pathetic her infatuation had become. It was painful.

Once she'd finished she seemed ecstatic, as though that song had just won her man back, then she noticed the expression on every face in the choir room and quickly retreated back to her seat. Mr Schuester, ever the enthusiast, at least offered her some encouragement and told her it 'was a good effort'.

The lesson passed by slowly after that. The rest of the club was working on their songs for the competition, while Santana sat there wondering if she could just slip out now and head to Brittany's. After all she had only come for the assignment and she had that now. Mr Schue would never let her leave halfway through Glee though, not when he was so excited about this competition.

If she was honest, Santana was getting quite excited about it herself. Not only would she get to do an amazing performance showing Brittany how much she loved her but she would also get a free Valentines meal at Breadstix, pretty much her favourite place in the world, second only to Brittany's bed.

Seeing as she had no chance to escape any time soon, Santana figured that she should at least think about what she was going to do for her Valentine's performance. When it came to Brittany there were so many songs that meant so much to them that she found it difficult to pick the perfect one. With _Landslide _it had been an easy choice, it didn't only fit her feelings perfectly for that moment but it spoke about their whole relationship. They'd worked so hard to get their relationship to the point it was at now and she didn't think she could express just how grateful she was to Brittany for being there for her and waiting patiently through it all. Though she knew that Brittany would love any song where the Latina professed her love to her, Santana just wanted to pick the perfect one for where they were now. If anyone was worth the time and effort it would take to do that it was Brittany.

Already Santana had a few good ideas about songs she could use, she just needed to narrow her selection down. She was certain that whatever song she picked she would win. No one was going to perform a song that would outshine her performance to Brittany. But still Santana began to eye up the competition, it seemed like the smart thing to do. There was no way she'd allow herself loose on this one. Breadstix was on the line. Besides that, she was fairly certain that her performance to Brittany would gain everyone's votes. _I mean they'd all loved Landslide and that was before they even knew about us. _Well, she was fairly sure that some of them had a pretty good idea about them before that performance, but that was before they were official.

As far as she was concerned there was nothing to worry about anyway looking at the others. Puck and Lauren had quickly decided to do a rock number together and spent the remainder of the practice heckling the other Glee members. Artie was rapping something quietly before stopping considering how that sounded then beginning to quietly sing something to himself, once again stopping after a while and considering how it had sounded in comparison. Kurt was already daydreaming about his big Broadway number and how elaborate he could make his costume for his solo performance, which would undoubtedly be to or about Blaine. Mercedes and Sam seemed to have drifted towards each other, talking in hushed tones, Sam's eyes occasionally flitting excitedly to the guitar on the other side of the room with a smile. Mike and Tina were together as always, trying to pick a number that balanced Mike's dancing with Tina's singing. All the while Rachel looked longingly at Finn silently begging for him to duet with her as he was watched Quinn begging her for the exact same thing. Quinn, however, had moved away from the others seemingly working on a solo performance.

Watching the other Glee club members Santana found her lips curling into a familiar smirk. To say that Santana was confident she was going to win would be an understatement.

Without a doubt, her and Britts were going to Breadstix.


End file.
